A Misteriosa Semana Passada
by Nindezinhaa
Summary: O q deve ter acontecido naquela linda noite de luar e céu estrelado?


A misteriosa semana passada!

Mais um dia acabara de raiar... O sol brilhante, os pássaros cantores, as árvores tão puras e sutis, isso tudo enfeitava perfeitamente a vista do quarto de Shigure para o lado de fora da casa. Mas como felicidade de pobre dura pouco...

- Seu rato estúpido! – berra Kyo já irritado

- O que você quer já de manhã cedo, gato idiota? – Yuki de cara inchada

- Será que vocês não sabem acordam em paz? (Gure-Nii) .

- Não! coro entre rato estúpido e gato idiota

- Muito Bom dia! sorrisão (N: precisa dizer quem eh? Tohru, dã!)

- Te acordaram não foi?

- Não tem problema... Vou preparar o café da manhã! D

- Ponha um prato a menos, Srta. Tohru. (Gure-Nii)

- Por quê?! Quem não vai comer?! Vai ficar doente e... interrompida

- Não precisa se preocupar... Eu apenas vou tomar o café da manhã fora de casa.

- De novo?

- Como se isso fosse alguma novidade! ¬¬ (Gato idiota Kyo)

- Pois é... ¬¬ (Rato estúpido Yuki)

- Bem, divirta-se! E coma direito! Não quero ninguém aqui doente! sem entender nada (N: por que será que as autoras sempre deixam algum inocente sem entender nada? Tbm não sei!)

- Pode deixar! D

Chegando ao local, Shigure pendura seu casaco em um grande cabideiro que se encontrava na sala de jantar e foi andando em direção ao que se parecia com um escritório.

- Bom dia, Hatori-kun.

- Bom dia, Shigure-kun.

- Já trabalhando?

- Como de costume.

- Aceitaria o pedido de um humilde escritor para lhe acompanhar no seu desjejum matinal?

- Sim, mas desde quando você é tão educado?

- Desde sempre! Sou não só um escritor exemplar como um rapaz de altíssima educação!

- Você não me pareceu isso na semana passada. (N: eu precisava colocar isso! haha)

- Não lembremos do passado, concentre-se no futuro e no presente!

- Só dá maluco! Vamos tomar café logo!

Na sala de jantar, a mesa já estava preparada para o tão esperado desjejum matinal... e foi pra lá que os dois rapazes se encaminharam. Silêncio... Ops, foi quebrado!

- O que está fazendo tão cedo em minha casa? - Hatori

- Comendo! D - Shigure

- Sim... mas fora isso o que veio fazer aqui? ¬¬

- Falar com você. Meio óbvio, não?

- Sobre...?

- Sobre semana passada.

- Você mesmo disse para não lembrarmos do passado...

- Às vezes eu falo sem pensar!

- Às vezes?! risada disfarçada

- Hey, não me zoa!

- Vá direto ao ponto, Shigure. Não enrole.

- Ta bem. O negócio é o seguinte: naquela noite eu tava fora de mim!

- Hn.

- Hn.? Só isso que você diz?

- O que mais eu posso falar? Você está dizendo que estava fora de si, então não tenho nada a lhe falar.

Do nada, um silêncio cobre novamente a sala de jantar... Ops, foi quebrado!

- Bom dia, meus bons amigos e fieis servos! D

- Aya! - (Gure-Nii)

- Ayame. Bom dia!

- O clima deste local está extremamente estranho. Será que estou a atrapalhar alguma conversa séria?

- Estamos falando sobre a semana passada. Gostaria de se juntar à nossa conversa e café da manhã?

- Adoraria! Muito obrigado pelo tão doce convite! Dever-se-ia acontecer este tão memorável momento todos os dias... Imaginem que bela a cena de nós três sempre juntos no nosso belo palácio... - (N: sempre tem um que viaja!)

- Acorde Aya! Estamos no desjejum matinal de Hatori-kun...

- Que lindo! Você finalmente está aprendendo a falar como um homem da nobreza, que nem eu sou e meu belo e amado irmão Yuki! D

- Caham... Voltando ao principal assunto, Shigure estava a me dizer que naquela noite ele estava fora de si... O que acha dessa revelação?

- Acho extremamente ridícula! Nunca vi Shigure-Chan tão dentro de si como naquela noite tão adorável!

- Adorável nada! O que você viu de adorável naquela noite? ¬¬

- Tudo, meu caro e fiel amigo! D

- É Shigure, são dois contra um! Pare de disfarçar!

- Eu não estou disfarçando! É a mais pura verdade!

- Como ousa dizer que é mais "pura verdade"? Não a culpe! (N: haha!)

- Assuma logo, Shigure-kun... Nós já sabemos!

Depois de ser tão pressionado pelo Príncipe Real e pelo Médico Inteligente, resolveu assumir a verdade! Bem, a meia verdade!

- Eu só perdi pra ele porque o controle tava quebrado, a culpa não foi minha, eu juro!

- Bem, caros senhores, nunca mais trago o meu tão lindo vídeo game pra cá se for para depois ficarem discutindo em minha presença tão rara!

- A culpa não é minha se eu ganhei dele! (Tori-San)

- É sim! Deixou pra mim o controle quebrado! T-T (Gure-Nii)

- Acalmem-se, por favor! (Aya)

----------------------------//---------------------------

Bem, essa foi a minha primeira fic... meio retardada que nem eu, mas deve valer pra alguma coisa! xD

Espero que tenham gostado, o que é difícil, mas tudo bem... Acho que por enquanto é isso! Ja-nee povo! o/

Aliás, deixem reviews com as suas opiniões... mas não esculachem! D


End file.
